z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vanishing
"The Vanishing" is the third episode of Season 4 of Z Nation and the forty-fifth episode of the series overall. It aired in the United States on October 13, 2017 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis Murphy and Roberta have landed. On their way to find the rest of their team and Lucy, they make it happen in short order and find their way into the refugee camp near Flagstaff, Arizona. While awaiting the trip to Newmerica, everyone's still pretty freaked out that the rest of the refugees seem to have disappeared into thin air. When Lucy, Roberta, and Murphy show up, there’s another Z Nation reunion with Doc. They want to get a move on to the next stop, but 10K is still out in the woods looking for Red. Something is definitely up with Roberta. She keeps facing east and having that nightmare about being set on fire. Also Lt. Mueller is unhappy about sticking around and wants to get them to Newmerica as soon as possible. Out in the woods, 10K uses a piece of glass to listen to his surroundings. He thinks he hears Red in the woods, but mostly it's just snakes and bees and things. A zombie attacks him, and he escapes, but something is definitely up with these woods. Back at camp, everyone realizes that something or someone is watching them, and it might be invisible. Is this what took all the people from the camp. Lt. Mueller and Sgt. Lilly decide to leave the camp, but our team stays behind to wait for 10K. Some information is spread around pretty quickly: Lucy tells the gang what happened to Addy, that she was shot in the face and Lucy insists that Addy will find her. And Doc realizes that the firefight they were in earlier was between Addy and 10k. The world is topsy turvy. That’s when the gang finds a refugee named Burgess, hiding in a locker. They're able to get him to blink answers and learn that something came into the camp, it was invisible, and it was dangerous. He is traumatize. Out in the woods, Lt. Mueller loses track of Sgt. Lilly and is attacked by that unkillable zombie soldier that they've been trying to kill for a while now. When 10K comes back to the camp, the team is distracted and the gang realizes that Burgess has gone. Worse, zombie Lt. Mueller turns up and he is completely unkillable. How has this happened to these zombies, no one knows. Ultimately, it’s Sgt. Lilly who turns up and shoots enough bullets to take him down. When they bury him, we realize that Lt. Mueller was actually Sgt. Lilly's father. As everyone sets off for Newmerica, Roberta just keeps walking east. The rest of the team has no place else to go, and even Sgt. Lilly sees what a leader she is. Picking up her new Route 66 shield, Roberta leads the team east. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Gracie Gillam as Sgt. Lilly * Henry Rollins as Lt. Mueller Co-Stars * Tara Holt as Lucy * Natalie Jongjaroenlarp as Red * Michael Oaks as Mr. Sunshine * Chris Labrum as Burgess * Jerry L. Buxbaum as Sgt. Czarnecki Deaths * Unnamed Zona Soldier * Lt. Mueller (Alive and Zombified) Memorable Quotes "We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon" by 10K and Doc Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Znation_gallery_403recap_01.jpg Znation_gallery_403recap_02.jpg Znation_gallery_403recap_03.jpg Znation_gallery_403recap_04.jpg Znation_gallery_403recap_05.jpg Znation_gallery_403recap_06.jpg Znation_gallery_403recap_07.jpg Znation_gallery_403recap_08.jpg Znation_gallery_403recap_09.jpg Znation_gallery_403recap_10.jpg Znation_gallery_403recap_11.jpg Znation_gallery_403recap_12.jpg Videos Z Nation 4x03 Promo "The Vanishing" (HD) Season 4 Episode 3 Promo Notes * Last appearance of Lt. Mueller. References